Army of Mujahideen
December 2016 – 25 January 2017 |ideology = Sunni Islamism *Salafism |leaders = *Lt. Col. Muhammad Abdel Qader Bakur **Capt. Muhammad Shakerdi *Salim Abu Jaafar *Hammoud al-Barm |clans = |headquarters = |area = Aleppo Governorate, Syria |strength = 5,000+ –12,000 ( ) 4,000 ( ) 8,000 ( ) |partof = *Free Syrian Army (2016–17) *Syrian Revolutionary Command Council (2014–15) *Levant Front (2014–15) *Fatah Halab (2015-2017) *Ahrar al-Sham (since 2017) |allies = *Syria Revolutionaries Front *Levant Front *Sham Legion *Suqour al-Sham Brigade *Ahrar al-Sham *Al-Nusra Front (until 2017) |opponents = *Syrian Armed Forces *Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant *Syrian Democratic Forces **Al-Nusra Front (2017) |battles = Syrian Civil War * Inter-rebel conflict during the Syrian Civil War * Battle of Aleppo (2012–16) ** Aleppo offensive (October 2015) ** 2016 Aleppo summer campaign ** Aleppo offensive (October–November 2016) * Al-Nusra Front–SRF/Hazzm Movement conflict }} Army of Mujahideen ( , Jaysh al-Mujahideen), from December 2016, Jabhat Ahl al-Sham ( ; People of the Levant Front), was a coalition of Sunni Islamist rebel groups which formed in order to fight the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) during the Syrian Civil War. The group accused ISIL of disrupting "security and stability" in areas that had been captured from the Syrian government. The spokesperson of the coalition said it would start operations in Idlib and Aleppo and gradually expand towards the rest of Syria. Ideology The Army of Mujahideen did not have a political program. Although the member groups have an Islamist identity, they were largely non-ideological Free Syrian Army affiliated groups formed earlier in the Syrian Civil War. However, the group was also described as having took a "hardline approach", with its member group Division 19 having "hid behind a mask of secularism". During the conflict with ISIL, the Army of Mujahideen stated that "the mujahideen of al-Nusra Front are our brothers" and called on foreign fighters of ISIL to "defect and join the ranks of their brothers, the honest mujahideen garrisoned at the Syrian border against the Alawite Assad regime." In March 2014, the Army of Mujahideen stopped Marcell Shehwaro, a Syrian Christian opposition activist, and demanded her to wear a hijab. She refused and was arrested, taken to a Sharia kangaroo court, and forced to sign an agreement pledging to wear the hijab. The leadership of the group issued a statement apologizing for its fighters' violent actions, but still demanded Shehwaro to wear a hijab. History The factions which formed the Army of Mujahideen largely emerged from the villages and towns of the Aleppo hinterland. The three groups at the core of the alliance were Division 19, the Fastaqim Union and the Nour al-Din al-Zanki Islamic Brigades, which was also then part of the Authenticity and Development Front. On 4 May 2014, the Army of Mujahideen announced the withdrawal of the Nour al-Din al-Zanki Islamic Brigades from the coalition. On 3 June 2014, the Army of Mujahideen announced the expulsion of Division 19's Ansar Brigade and its leader, Abu Bakr, accusing them of theft and kidnapping. Charles Lister, of the Brookings Doha Center, described the Army of Mujahideen as being a shadow of its former self by August 2014, partially due to a reduction in support it had received from foreign states. Fastaqim Kama Umirt left the group around December 2014. In September 2014, the United States began planning weapon supplies to the group, and in the same month, fifty of the group's fighters were given military training in Qatar and supplied with BGM-71 TOW anti-tank missiles in a covert CIA program. On 6 May 2015, it, along with 13 other Aleppo-based groups, joined the Fatah Halab joint operations room. It announced its support to Turkey against the Kurdistan Workers Party. It also fights the Syrian Democratic Forces in Aleppo. Several factions of the group, including the al-Noor Islamic Movement, the Amjad al-Islam Brigade, and the al-Quds Brigades left to join the Revolutionaries of the Levant Battalions in April 2015. In December 2016, the Army of Mujahideen re-merged with Thuwar al-Sham Battalion and the Banner of Islam Movement to form Jabhat Ahl al-Sham. On 23 January 2017, the al-Nusra Front attacked Jabhat Ahl al-Sham bases in Atarib and other towns in western Aleppo. All the bases were captured and by 24 January, the group was defeated and joined Ahrar al-Sham. Member groups * Army of Mujahideen ** 19th Division *** Ansar Brigade *** Supporters of the Caliphate Brigade *** Khan al-Asal Free Brigades *** Ash-Shuyukh Brigade *** Muhajireen Brigade **Battalion of the Martyr Muhammad Sha'ban **Farouq Battalion **5th Battalion **Revolutionaries of Atarib Gathering **Atarib Martyrs Brigade **Battalion of the Martyr Alaa al-Ahmad **Central Force for the City of Atarib **Ansar al-Haqq Battalion **Loyalty to God Battalion **Shells of Justice Brigade *Banners of Islam Movement *Levant Revolutionaries Battalion ** al-Quds Brigades ** Glory of Islam Brigade ** al-Noor Islamic Movement Former members * Nour al-Din al-Zenki Islamic Battalions * Fastaqim Union See also * List of armed groups in the Syrian Civil War External links *Army of Mujahideen on Twitter *http://jihadology.net/category/jaysh-al-mujahidin/ References Category:Anti-government factions of the Syrian Civil War Category:Free Syrian Army Category:Anti-ISIL factions in Syria Category:Military units and formations established in 2014 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2017